


Cochleate

by SkyborneVeggies



Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Desire, Hallucinations, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, one way i think the movie can be interpreted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyborneVeggies/pseuds/SkyborneVeggies
Summary: But perhaps there is no great tentacled creature. Perhaps there is only Wake.
Relationships: Thomas Howard/Ephraim Winslow, Thomas Howard/Thomas Wake
Kudos: 1





	Cochleate

His head is spinning and eyes are glazed, unfocused. Wake is nothing like Ephraim was with his thick muscled neck and his strong brow and his white gold hair. But still—Thomas thinks—and yet, he wouldn’t mind. Where can he try if not here, at the end of the world with no one else but he and—

But then he sees it, a flash hunger across Wake’s face, and it jolts Thomas back to reality. He sees it all. The creviced skin, his rotting teeth, his stinking breath.

A stab of revulsion pulsates through him, and he wretches away, utterly disgusted. How _dare_ he, how _fucking_ dare he. (How dare _I_ , Thomas thinks, but he stuffs it away and swings his fist instead.)

He pictures Ephraim, splayed out like he never was, like the mermaid from the sea. (Don’t think of him, think of the mermaid, how her slimy folds envelop his cock) His eyes squeeze shut, rutting blindly into the orifice beneath him.

He pictures the tentacles, slipping and slithering against each other while secretions ooze between the planks of the lantern room floor.

Or maybe there are no great tentacled creature. Maybe there is only Wake, murmuring to himself as he fucks his own fist until semen spurts through his fingers, dripping angrily through the floorboards above Thomas’ head. He swears he hears his own name there, interspersed between the whispers.


End file.
